


It's Gonna Be Ok

by starsngalaxys



Series: When I'm Ready I'll Fly Us Out Of Here [2]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jon is a good brother, Post supermartian breakup, i own nothing, so here you go, someone asked for a sequel on my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: Clark looked up from washing the dishes as his eldest son walked through the door, and noticed the anger on his face.





	It's Gonna Be Ok

Clark looked up from washing the dishes as his eldest son walked through the door, and noticed the anger on his face. You'd think that that would be normal, for him, but the Man of Steel noticed that the anger was mixed with sadness and distress.

"Hey Conner, I saved you some dinner in case your hungry."

The boy grunted in response and walked into his room and locked the door. Oh well. After 3 years, Clark was used to the lack of communication. But this time, it was different. 

The Kryptonian pondered that as be walked over to his son's door. He wrapped on the door softly.

"Kon-El, are you alright?"

He heard a muffled voice say through the door, "Go away."

Well at least now he's speaking.

He turned around after hearing a quiet voice say, "Daddy" And saw his 4 year old son, Jon.

"Why is Kon sad?"

"I don't know bud."

Jon scrunched up his nose at that and rattled the door handle. He took a coin out of his pocket and unlocked and opened the door. He walked over to his big brother, who was sitting on the bedroom floor with is head buried in his knees. The youngest Kent wrapped his arms around Conner's upper arm and looked up at their dad, who was standing in the doorway.

Clark moved over to his eldest's side, and slid down next to him. He heard a soft sobbing coming from the boy. 

"What's wrong Conner?" He asked while he put his arm around the younger kryptonian's shoulders."And don't say nothing."

He heard his breathe hitch as he lifted his head from his knees. The clone wiped his eyes quickly and put his arm around his brother's back and gave him a half hug. 

"I broke up with M'gann." He said shortly.

Before Clark could react, he went on,

"I'll tell you the reason later, but I can't right know. I just - can't."

His breathing sped up again and Jon quickly wrapped his arms around the older's neck, and Clark leaned his head against Kon's.

"It's gonna be ok son."


End file.
